Quand les mages et leurs enfants vont sur les réseaux sociaux
by Rosemary's
Summary: Imaginer vous une seconde les mages de Fairy tail et leurs enfantssur les réseaux sociaux. Voilà ce que ça donnerai.
1. Intro

Note de l'auteur :

Je tiens à vous prévenir que la plus part des histoires que je vais écrire sur Fairy Tail, ne seront pas sur les personnages principaux (ex : Gray ou Nastu), mais plus sur leurs descendants, progéniture... Leurs enfants si ta pas compris, caca.

Je me suis inspiré de plusieurs images, sur Tumblr. D'une dessinatrice que dessine (sans blague) leurs enfants. Mais il y aura aussi des textes sur eux.

D'après ce que j'ai vue sur ces dessins, il y a : Storm le fils aîné de Juvia et Gray, Rin et Silvia les jumeaux de Juvia et Gray. Ils on trois enfant. Pour Natsu et Lucy il y a Luna leurs fille aînée et Nash qui a un an de moins que ça sœur, ensuite Levy et Gadjeel qui ont un fils unique ; Gale. Il y a encore Jellal et Erza qui on deux enfants, un garçon et une fille : Reiki et Rosemary. Une petite fille du nom de Nova, vint au monde du couple Luxus et Mirajane, elle eut une cousine Ermine de Bixlow et Lisanna. Et pour finir Atsuki de Rogue et Sting, aller savoir comment il l'on eut...

Voici le lien qui mène à la collection ou il sont représentés. J'ai du reprendre les images de mon autre collection que j'avais déjà fait, mais la j'ai regroupé les enfants pour que vous voyiez à quoi ils ressemble. Aussi je n'ai pas trouver beaucoup d'image sur Ermin. (Ps : Suivez moi sur We Heart It, gratteuse que je suis) /Gemsi_3412/collections/100344902-

Je ne suis pas sûre de faire de long histoire, je pense plus que je vais faire des séries des drables, les Week's et les textes quelque peu humoristique. Rare seront les fois ou je ferais des One - shoot ou histoire longue. Aussi je ne vais que écrire sur leurs enfants ou même Fairy Tail, il y du tout et n'importe quoi. Encore une chose avant de vous laissez tranquille, je fait que du UA, pour Fairy Tail par ce que j'ai arrêté de lire le manga avant que la guilde ne sois détruite, sa ma un peu soûlée.

Bon au menu de d'aujourd'hui, trois texte humoristique que je métrais chaque samedi. Et qui on le même. Le thème d'aujourd'hui est les réseaux sociaux. Allez un classique on commence par Facebook.

Titres : Quand les mages et leurs enfants vont sur Facebook.


	2. Facebook

**Natsu Dragnee** l à rejoins Facebook.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** à demander en ami **Nash Dragnee** l.

 **Nash** à refuser.

 **Natsu** à envoyer un message privé à **Nash** : Tu vas voir se soir !

* * *

 **Nash** à envoyer un message privé à **Reiki** : Ça te dérange pas si je dors chez toi aujourd'hui ?

 **Reiki** à répondu au message de **Nash** : Non pourquoi ?

 **Nash** à répondu : Merci mon pote T^T

* * *

 **Luna Dragneel** à poster sur son mur : Je vends des rollers, usée taille 34 pour le petit prix de 80 €

 **Nova Dreya** r à commenté : Retourne dormir s'te plait...

 **Storm Fulbuste** r, **Gale Redfox** et 34 autres personnes on aimé.

* * *

 **Atsuki Eucliffe** est passé de "célibataire" à "en couple"

 **Rogue Eucliffe** à commenter : Quoi ?!

 **Luna** à commenter : Moiii je sais c'est qui ~(=3=~)

 **Rosemary Fernande** z à commenter : Moi aussi.

 **Nova** à commenter : Elle fait partis de ta famille Storm ~^~

 **Silvia Fullbuste** r à commenter : Les filles vous avaient promis de rien dire :(

 **Nova Dreyar, Rosemary Fernandez** et **Luna Dragneel** ont aimé.

 **Storm Fullbuster** à envoyer un message privé à **Atsuki Eucliffe** : Tu la fais pleurer juste une seule fois j'te bute, okay !

 **Atsuki** à répondu : O-oui

* * *

 **Juvia Fullbuste** r à poster sur le mur de **Rin Fullbuster** : Juvia à trouver des magasines porno' en dessous de ton lit !

 **Gadjeel Redfox** à commenter : Comme sont père lui...

 **Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, Erza Scarlet** et 37 autres personnes on aime.

 **Rin** à commenter : C'est pas à **Rin** c'est **Gale** qui les à oubliés.

 **Gray** à commenter : Comme son père lui !

 **Lévy Redfox, Juvia Fullbuster, Makarov Dreyar** et toute la guilde à aimé.

* * *

 **Gadjeel Redfox** à quitter Facebook.

* * *

 **Cana Alberon** a à identifier **Reiki Fernandez** sur une photo.

 **Luna Dragneel** à commenter : Alors comme sa on essaye les sous vêtements de **Cana** ? ^

 **Erza Fernandez** à commenter : Jeune homme ce soir tu vas mourir :D

* * *

 **Nash Dragneel** à créer le groupe "Enfant maltraité par ces parents"

 **Reiki** à rejoins le groupe.

* * *

 **Silvia Fullbuster** à poster sur le mur de **Gray Fullbuster** : Papa pourquoi **Silvia** a pleins de dessins bizarre sur une photo de **Silvia** bébé, avec papa qui porte Silvia dans les bras de papa ?

 **Gray Fullbuster** à commenter : Merde je pensais l'avoir brûlée.

 **Luna** à commenter : Moi aussi

 **Nova Dreya** r à commenter : 'aussi

 **Luxus Dreyar** à commenter : On les avaient brûlé après ça?

 **Natsu** à commenter : Ah ouais, ça fait longtemps ce parie !

 **Juvia, Mirajane et Lucy** on commenté : Quel parie ?!

* * *

 **Luxus Dreya** r à quitter Facebook.

* * *

 **Gray Fullbuster** à quitter Facebook.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragnee** l à quitter Facebook.

* * *

 **Nova Dreyar** à poster sur son mur : Ma mère est entrain de tuer mon père en ce moment =3=

 **Silvia Fullbuster** à commenter : Pareille

 **Luna Dragneel** à commenter : Idem

* * *

 **Silvia** à créer le groupe "Si toi aussi ton père ce fais maltraiter"

 **Storm, Rin, Nash, Luna, Nova, Reiki, Rosemary, Atsuki** et **Gale** on rejoins le groupe.

 **Rosemary** à commenter : Vos pères se font maltraiter **Gale** et **Atsuki** !

 **Gale Redfox** à commenter : Il y a des choses dont je ne voudrais pas parler, merci.

 **Atsuki Eucliffe** à commenter : Également...

* * *

 **Gale Redfox** à poster sur son mur : Si toi aussi tu étend des bruit chelou la nuit qui vient de la chambre à côté, alors aime.

 **Luna Dragneel, Rin Fullbuster, Rosemary Fernandez** et 6 autres personnes on aimé.

 **Luna** à commenter : Surtout quand Nash ramène des filles 3

 **Nash** à commenter : J'me plains pas quand tu ramène **Storm**...

Nash à aimé.

* * *

 **Wendy Marvel** à poster sur son mur : Je suis enceinte !

Toute la guilde : Quoi !?

 **Roméo Combolto** à commenter : ...hein ?

 **Charuru** à commenter : Mais... Mais comment t'as fait ?

 **Nash** à commenter : C'est très simple... Elle as baiser ! J'en ai mal au nez !

 **Rin** à commenter : Putain moi aussi...

* * *

 **Nash Dragneel** à quitter Facebook.

* * *

 **Rin Fullbuster** à quitter Facebook.

* * *

 **Nash Dragneel** est "mort"

* * *

 **Rin Fullbuster** est "mort"

* * *

 **Rosemary Fernandez** à commenter : Je viendrais te déposer des fleurs...

* * *

 **Natsu Dragnee** l à battu **Gadjeel Redfox** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragnee** l à battu **Wendy Marvel** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** à battu **Rogue Eucliffe** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** à battu **Sting Eucliffe** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** à battu **Luxus Dreyar** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** à battu **Cobra** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Luna Dragneel** à commenter : T'es trop fort papa ! :D

 **Nash Dragneel** à commenter : Ouais !

* * *

 **Gale Redfox** à battu **Natsu Dragneel** à Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Luna Dragneel** à commenter : ...ah okays.

 **Gadjeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, Sting Eucliffe,** et 2 autres personnes on aimé.

* * *

 **Nash Dragneel** à poster une photo et à identifier **Gale Redfox et Silvia Fullbuster.**

 **Gale Redfox** à commenter : C'tait quand ça ?

 **Storm Fullbuster** à commenter : Eh pourquoi elle as pas de haut ?

 **Gale Redfox** à commenter : Ah ouais j'me souviens, elle était soûle et Nash la prenait en photo, et moi je passer par là...

 **Atsuki Eucliffe, Rin Fullbuster, Storm Fullbuster, et Gray Fullbuster** on commenter : Quoi !?

* * *

 **Nash Dragneel** à quitter Facebook.

* * *

Les funérailles de **Nash Dragneel** auront lieu le 3 octobre, venez nombreux. Toi aussi créer un événement Facebook.

* * *

Voici la fin, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème de Twitter. J'étais censée le poster hier mais j'ai un problème d'ordinateur donc je le poste le dimanche... Aaah le dimanche...


	3. Twitter

**GaleRdfx** à tweeter : Mes parents sont encore dans le délire "méfie toi des gens louches sur internet" mais ils ont pas compris que gt une personne louche moi même!

* * *

 **PrincessDreyar** _ à tweeter : Les cafards ils attendent y ai des invités pour faire un défilé à la Jean-Paul Gautier ces fdp!

* * *

 **_luuuna_** à tweeter : 15 euros un soutien-gorge, vas-y à ce prix là j'me les tiens à la main =^=

* * *

 **Storm_** à retweeter : j'peux te les tenir :)

* * *

 **Fullbuster** à tweeter : les stars qui tweetent "shopping is very fun" mdr ouais normal shopping is very fun when t'es blindée like a pute

* * *

 **/Silvia\** à unfollow **PrincessDreyar_**

 **/Silvia\** à unfollow **_luuuna_**

 **PrincessDreyar** à tweeter : Silvia qui unfollow tout le monde on c'est pas pk

 **/Silvia\** à retweeter : shuut !

* * *

 **MaryRoseEnverlant** à tweeter : le vernis au mains il part au bout de deux jours, part contre celui au pied c'est à la vie à la mort

* * *

 **DragonNash** à tweeter : ma mère elle croit que les autres gens d'mon âge, ils utilisent leurs tel une fois par semaine...

* * *

 **Rrrrrki** à poster une vidéo de chat dansant.

* * *

 **Storm_** à tweeter : C'est pas moi qui n'est pas l'argent, mais l'argent qui m'a pas moi

* * *

 **_luuuna_** à tweeter : J'crois que j'vais finir par m'habiller chez les mecs, ils ont des t-shirts, des pulls cool, chez les femmes c'est marqué dessus "love" "famous"

* * *

 **/Silvia\** à tweeter : les filles qui sperce le nez la joue etc.. vous croyez trop votre corps c'est du fromage

* * *

 **GaleRdfx** à tweeter : je dors en maillot de bain pour plonger dans mes rêves

* * *

 **MaryRoseEnverlant** à tweeter : J'en ai marre de Facebook. Mais j'le garde pour les anniversaires :D

* * *

 **PrincessDreyar_** à tweeter : Moi j'ai quitté mon mec là parce que c'est les vacances, on reprend à la rentrée normalement

* * *

 **_luuuna_** à tweeter : mon pote il s'fesai tapé par sa mère el lui dit 1 truc il rép "ui" el à dit "ui ki" il a dit "ui ki pédia" il est dans le coma depuis trois mois ptdr

* * *

 **Rrrrrki** à tweeter : Moi j'vous dis une sieste à 15h sa défonce plus que votre weed la

* * *

 **Storm_** à tweeter :une fois mon frère ima réveiller pr mdemander si jvoulais encr dormir, j'suis toujours choquer

* * *

 **Fullbuster** à tweeter : Les filles qui se maquillent trop là, c'est comme la lampe d'Aladdin, t'essuie un peu y'a un jnoun qui apparaît

* * *

 **GaleRdfx** à tweeter : les meufs d'1m60 on dirait des cannette

* * *

 **PrincessDreyar_** à tweeter : La meilleure solution c'est de toujours dormir.

T'as faim? Dors

T'es triste? Dors

T'es malade? Dors

T'as mal? Dors

T'es fatigué? Dors

* * *

 **DragonNash** à tweeter : le seul moyen d'être heureux, c'est de s'en battre les couilles de tout

* * *

 **MaryRoseEnverlant** à tweeter : ARRÊTER DFAIRE GENRE AIMEZ LA PIZZA PCQ DÉJÀ QUAND ON AIME LA PIZZA ON LAISSE PAS LES CROUTES ON ACCEPTE LA PIZZA TELLE QU'ELLE EST OK!

* * *

 **_luuuna_** à tweeter : si ta mère se lève pour la maison de ses amies GROS CONSEIL reste assis, elle parlera encore 30 minute à l'entrée

* * *

 **/Silvia\** à tweeter : Franchement, quand j'éclate de rire et que mon chewing-gum tombe parterre, j'ai vraimeeeeeeeeent le seum

* * *

 **Storm_** à tweeter : Pour le bac il ya mention "bien essayé"

* * *

 **Fullbuster** à tweeter : les gens qui dorment avec la lumière expliquez moi svp même le p'tit point rouge de la télé il me gêne

* * *

 **Rrrrrki** à tweeter : Avoir un IPhone sans coque c'est vivre dans le danger

* * *

 **PrincessDreyar_** à tweeter : MA DARONNE ELLE AIME TROP DIRE QU'ELLE VA PLUS ACHETER DU JUS OU NUTELLA.. SA FAIT 16 ans J'L'RNTEND DIRE SA

* * *

 **_luuuna_** à tweeter : Mangez un yaourt nature sans sucre on dirait tu mange un meuble.

* * *

 **GaleRdfx** à tweeter : si un jour j'suis en retard en philo, j'dirais au prof "Au fond, c'est quoi le retard"

* * *

 **DragonNash** à tweeter : Vu ma pilosité jambières si ça s'trouve y'a une araignée sur ma jambe et j'le sais pas

* * *

 **Eucliffe** à tweeter : si j'mange trop de datte, je risque de devenir un calendrier répondez svp

 **Storm_** à retweeter : t'es con toi

 **PrincessDreyar** à retweeter : j'ai pas les mots

 **/Silvia\** à retweeter : pourquoi...

 **_luuuna_** à retweeter : j'aime le chocolat

* * *

Ouiii j'ai terminé la deuxième partie la semaine prochaine ce sera sur Ask. Allez à la semaine prochaine !

 **Ninareli** : Oui j'étais un peu au courant qu'ils étaient de Kkrumi, nan ne me plains pas ça ma vraimeeeeeeeeent énerver, c'était trop répétitif à mon goût. Et oui ton commentaire est très constructif X)


	4. Ask

**peux tu faire un texte ( gentil ou méchant ) sur une personne sans cité de nom stp.**

T'es parti dans ton monde: le paradis. Tu ma laisser seule dans un monde sans pitier, tu me manques mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je pense sans cesse a toi. Je sais que tu es encore avec moi, que tu me surveille mais ne plus te parler, de rigoler avec toi, de venir avec toi me manques. le 11 mars la pire date de toute l'année, tu es parti, tu es mon petit ange. Je t'aime mais je ne te l'es pas assez dit et je n'est plus aucun moyen pour te le dire. Tu me manques mon petit ange..

Il y a environ 12 minute **Rosemary**

* * *

 **Prq tu te fais auten de percing sais-tu que c'est moche!**

Quesse sa peut te foudre, t'es moche tout court toi cnrd

Il y a moins d'une minute **Gale**

* * *

 **D'où te viennent tes meilleures idées ?**

D'après une étude elles viennent de mes aisselles

Il y a environ 1 heure **Rin**

* * *

 **Aimerais être célèbre, et pourquoi ?**

Non, j'aurai plus de vie privée

Il y a moins d'une seconde **Nova**

* * *

 **Avec ton copain ça fait combien de temps ?**

Presque six mois.

Il y a moins de 13 heure **Luna**

* * *

 **Je vais me casser de cette ville et terminer ma vie ...**

Euh ok...

Hier **Storm**

* * *

 **Vous êtes mignon toi et ton copain**

Ah merci mais le truc c'est que j'ai pas de copain en fait mdr :/

Il y a trois mois **Silvia**

* * *

 **T'es d'accord ?**

De quoi ?

Il y a un jours **Reiki**

* * *

 **T'es venu au skatepark pour voir gale non ?**

Ah non du tout !  
Comment te dire que je m'en blc

Il y a 40 minutes **Nova**

* * *

 **Quelqu'un**

Wouah sa m'avance beaucoup

Il y a moins de trois seconde **Nash**

* * *

 **Quels sont tes 5 albums de musique préférés?**

Nirvana  
Korsakoff  
Bob Marley  
Cap'tain for gold time  
Evil Activities

Il y a 13 heures **Reiki**

* * *

 **Quelle est ta boisson préférée?**

Jus d'orange

Il y a deux jours **Rosemary**

* * *

 **Combien de messages envoies-tu par jour?**

Est-ce que je te demande combien de fois tu avale ta salive en une journée ?

Il y a environ 42 secondes **Atsuki**

* * *

 **Photo de ce que tu porte actuellement aux pieds ?**

. ?id=

Il y a une seconde **Luna**

* * *

Voici la fin de cette série de… euh… de quoi déjà… Bref c'est pas grave, je vous dis à la prochaine, pour… euh… bref à bientôt.


End file.
